Black Dress
by JaneIsles
Summary: Takes place after Jane leaves the dinner in 1x03 and meets Maura. They share an intimate moment and it's time to face the truth. JANE & MAURA femmeslash.


_This is the first ff I've written in quite a long time and also my first Rizzoli & Isles one, so please be kind :) Slightly different at a few points though (Just saying__)._

She hated this dress. Ever since her mother announced that she'd drag her to that store to buy a dress for dinner, she dreaded it. It stroke her as odd that she'd need a dress for a family dinner. That never seemed essential but since her mother was quite keen in hooking her up with any men she considered nice enough for her daughter, Jane knew better than being surprised.

She reluctantly accepted the last dress her mum forced her to wear. To be honest, she was quite surprised by her reflection and she liked what she saw. She didn't think it was necessary to share that piece of information with her mum though.

Jane Rizzoli wasn't a woman who used to wear dresses. She wouldn't even consider wearing a dress to work, it never came in handy and the fact that she was the only woman at work may be another reason for her preferred choice of clothes.

A silent laughter escaped her lips. She wasn't sure whether the whole dinner situation was funny or embarrassing. Maybe a little bit of both. She was all dressed up in clothes she usually never feels comfortable in, forced to sit at a table with the last person she wanted to see tonight. She shook her head in silence, approaching the parking lot.

She never really thought of herself as a beautiful woman. Except for this little moment in the morning though she'd never admit that to anyone. She approached the entrance, praying that there won't be too many people around at this time of the day. The last thing she needed is her colleagues mocking her because of her dress code. They didn't need to know that there's another Jane Rizzoli inside of her, she didn't want them to know since she was afraid it would make her appear weak and that was the last thing she needed.

The only person who'd be allowed to know it was the woman waiting for her. She walks down the stairs, refusing to wait for the lifts in case someone might walk by.

Maura already knew it. She always did.

The pathologist was already waiting for her when she walked through the door. She kept her eyes on Jane and failed to hide a glimpse of surprise. Or was it something else?

She kept quiet for a few seconds, watching her friend entering the room. She looked at Jane, waiting for her to say something until she got up to get a bottle of wine, knowing that this was needed. A few more seconds passed until Maura started laughing.

'Why are you laughing?" Jane finally asked, breaking the silence. Maura didn't answer while she poured herself a glass of wine.

'No, do I look stupid?' Jane asked, stepping back a little. She had her right hand on her hip while the other one held the glass of wine. Maura turned her head to take in her appearance. She didn't look stupid at all; she was one of the most beautiful people Maura ever met.  
Despite the fact that Jane thought otherwise. They were both so different, but this was one of the reasons why Maura loved her friend so much, probably more then she should.

'No, are you kidding?' she said and took the glass of wine from the table. Maura turned around and looked at Jane, the slight expression of desperation still amused her a bit.

'Really, you don't know? You're gorgeous my friend,' Maura said and her voice got a little softer. She wasn't laughing anymore, she was telling the truth.

'Then why are you laughing?" Jane wanted to know and held out her right hand. She realized the change in her friend's voice, not knowing what to make of it.

'Really… okay. Tell my mother that! She thinks I'm some… sort of pity project,' she said and sipped her wine.

'She just loves you, that's all' Maura said. _Just like I do. _

Jane watched her friend putting the glass of wine aside, refusing to look at her for a second and Jane instantly stepped a little closer. Maura took a deep breath and faced her friend. Her expression softened and she watched her best friend in silent adoration, unsure of what to do.

When she reached out and took Jane's hand, the touch felt warm against her skin and she knew something changed between them. There'd always been something but she either failed to notice or ignored it for some reason. She felt herself relaxing a little and put her glass aside. The smile faded from her lips and she watched Maura without a word, asking herself what's going on.

'You are beautiful,' she said and their eyes locked. The impression of these words left her speechless; she knew there was more to it than just a thing being said between friends.

'You really are,' she heard her friend saying.

It was barely a whisper, but full of emotions. It touched Jane deeply and she was overwhelmed by the sudden feelings spreading inside her body. These three words were full of sadness and love. But what touched her most was the vulnerability.

There were times in which Maura drove her crazy. She never stopped talking, seemed to know almost everything. She is everything that Jane isn't. They are both so different but there is no one who understands her the way Maura does. No one else who knows exactly when needs a hug or a slap around the wrist. There's no one else she trusted that much.

When she first met the blonde pathologist, she never thought there'd be a day she'd love her dearly.

Without knowing what she's doing, Jane leaned forward to close the distance between their bodies; placing a soft kiss on her friend's lips. Her eyes closed for an instant, enjoying the unknowing sensation of this touch. She usually wouldn't let anyone get this close to her, she'd most certainly be intimidated, even scared. Since the incident with _The Surgeon_ she used to keep a distance but Maura was different.

For the first time in her life, Maura Isles seemed to be the one at a loss of words. She didn't speak but didn't draw back either. She leaned her forehead against her friends, feeling her hot breath on her lips; sending a shiver down her spine.

'Thank you' Jane whispered without opening her eyes. Finally Maura was the one closing the distance as she pushed her softly against the table, her body nuzzling against Jane's.

'Kiss me' Jane said softly and Maura laid her hands around her neck. She felt her hands on her own body; Maura's hand on her hip while the other one rested on her cheek. Jane instantly tilted her head, taking in her touch.

She never felt more securely ever since it all happened a year ago. She kept a distance, afraid of being hurt though being with Maura was unexpectedly soothing and she felt the emotionless gap inside her heart close little by little. It'd take time but she knew she's on the right track.

Her heart was pounding against her ribs, rushing all her senses to life when Maura finally sealed her lips with her very own. As their kiss got more passionate, Jane opened up more and more; she wrapped her arms around Maura, holding her tightly to her own body. She felt Maura's heart pounding in her chest so close to her very own.

She willingly parted her lips; the sensation of their tongues touching swept her off her feet. It made her feel weak in a good way. She granted all her attention to the woman in her arms, everything else was drawn from her mind and there was Maura and nothing else.

She felt light-headed and savored the moment with everything she had. That burden she carried with her all those previous months suddenly got lighter. Maybe it was time to let go after all.

Their eyes locked once more after they parted but neither one dared to speak. Jane laid her head on Maura's shoulders and took a deep breath. She was tired of being the strong one and this time she didn't even try to fight her tears when they flooded her eyes.

She felt Maura's arms tighten around her body in response to it, giving her all the comfort she needed.

It was time to let it go.


End file.
